


HILDA HUMPER MEETS LAURITA MARTINEZ (LESBIAN ANAL DOMME)

by Patty_Parker60



Series: HILDA HUMPER [1]
Category: Chrissy Martinez (fandom), Original Work
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Anal, Lezdom, Mature Female Slave, Older Female Submissive, Rough Sex, Rough anal, Strapon Anal, Young Female Domme, Young-Older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Hilda Humper is somewhat of a DING-BAT…a very pretty (border-lineBEAUTIFUL), massively-endowed (36FF-30-42) Blonde wife, Mother,and Substitute Teacher. She is now on the radar of Laurita Martinez,who has bullied a good many of the sub-division’s wives and homemakersinto becoming her submissive lesbian anal whores.





	HILDA HUMPER MEETS LAURITA MARTINEZ (LESBIAN ANAL DOMME)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MTL17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/gifts), [ll72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [DoubtLovesFaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubtLovesFaith/gifts).

PATTY PARKER & JOLI CAMARILLO

(ALL CHARACTERS DEPICTED ARE 18 YEARS OR OLDER)

Laurita Martinez, cousin of CHRISSY MARTINEZ, is a gorgeous, lusty Latina  
high school Senior (second Generation American); she is ‘working her way”  
through the neighborhood, Wives and Mothers, has set her sights on the  
BOOB-ILICIOUS & BUTTILICIOUS Hilda Humper…mostly because her show  
-stopping physique, butt also because she graded a paper of Laurita’s a  
“D” (Laurita missed the submission deadline by several days due to a  
family emergency, and Mrs Humper, following the strict guidelines of  
their ISD, subtracted three letter grades, despite her excused absence),  
so that an “A” paper was now substandard work…Laurita is determined  
to exact revenge, and satisfy her insatiable desire for MILF BOOTY at the same time…

12: 15 (SUNDAY)

[WHY ME?], Hilda whimpers under her breath, as The Neighborhood Domme,  
Laurita Martinez, plows her plush, well-padded rear end like the back-forty  
of an East Texas Cotton field. [She has no right to do this to me; butt-fucking  
me like a back-alley WHORE and making me CRAVE IT!], Hilda thinks miserably…  
Laurita is 18 years old, and a star long-distance runner for the city’s largest high  
school; Hilda knows full well just how much stamina the beautiful (and depraved)  
young Latina possesses (she is still terribly sore and stretched from the LAST  
session just a day ago)…

Hilda can’t deny that the six orgasms from that first  
meeting are twice as many as she’s had in the last SIX  
MONTHS with her husband (or SON, whom she’s also been  
fucking, behind his father’s back). And, the pure NASTINESS  
of the act, the way the bossy Latina simply bogarted her way into  
the Humper’s home, shoved Hilda onto her knees (on the floor  
of the MASTER BEDROOM, no less!), and forced her to suck her  
giant rubber strap on before ass -raping the wife, Mother, and  
educator six ways from Sunday (including in her and Jack;s BED!...  
how DARE she!...the HORROR!...THE LUST!...the MIND-BLOWING  
climaxes!)…

“Oooo!”, Hilda yelps, after a particularly hard, deep, bowel-skewering  
thrust, “you’re WRECKING my p-p-poor ‘lil rectum!”

“Ha!...believe it, BITCH! You SHOD’NT have give me that ‘D’ in Citizenship  
class; NOW I’m gonna fuck your BIG ASS TETAS OFF!”…and proceeds to do  
JUST THAT…

Laurita is a star track athlete with better than average endurance, and STRENGTH,  
she muscles the super-stacked blonde onto her back, man-handles her thighs and legs  
onto her shoulders, and sends that huge contraption of hers into Hilda's partially-gaped  
anus: revolving her trim, muscular hips in wide, though TIGHT, circles, she elicits deep groans,  
high-pitched squeals, and full-throated yelps from the bum-skewered secondary school  
teacher, alternating long, exaggerated plunges with short, vicious jabs...the result of these  
actions are a series of semi-loud, mostly stoppered eruptions of gas (muffled due to the extreme  
thickness of Laurita's 'tool'), and increased widening of her over-taxed rectal trench...

"On your KNEES, Slut!", the hard-breathing Domme snarls suddenly, and Hilda hurries to obey,  
coloring furiously in embarrassment when her Mistress's withdrawal causes a loud, prolonged  
expulsion of accumulated bowel gas to BRRRRRUUUUPPPTTT!, from her ravaged anus and rectum...

12:40

No longer protesting the rough-house butt-fucking her student has delivered  
since the start of their session, HH whines her displeasure when the plum-sized  
corona of Laurita’s rubber ass plunger clear’s her stretched sphincter.

(Oooof-Ahhh!Ohhhh!....G-G-OLLY!!...AHHHHGH!...EEEK!)-Hilda's gasps and cries cause  
Laurita to laughs aloud; these stuck up, holier than thou bitches are all the same, she  
muses to herself: too prim and proper and loyal to their husbands, to good to fucked in their  
ass by an “ass-hound” like yours truly, until LM gets ahold of them....

Hilda is "feeling it" now-She scoots back a bit, trying to impale herself on her Mistress’  
glistening ebony bitch tamer…Laurita tires of the game after a minute or so, then  
pushes in once more, eliciting a sigh of pleasure from Hilda.

1:30

Hilda’s rectum is now as loose as a goose’s, and the friction of the thick latex shaft  
sliding rapidly over the sensitive nerves that line the inside of the massive-jugged  
blonde’s tightly stretched anal ring, coupled with the slap, slap, SLAP, of the big  
“balls” dangling from the base of her Mistress’ faux phallus against the butt-skewered  
blonde teacher’s lightly-fuzzed vaginal trench sends sparks of lust sizzling through  
her ass and clit.

Hilda also knows, from the previous coupling, that the deep, incessant plunges  
of Laurita’s massive instrument will cease being so pleasurable the moment  
her orgasm ends, and it is indeed imminent…she can feel the tell-tale signs  
deep in her core…Laurita, noticing that Hilda has begun to jerk and shiver  
in the beginning of a massive spend, shifts down into “passing gear”, slowing  
her pace from break-neck speed to merely hot and heavy…She delivers a dozen  
more deep, rapid, buttock-wobbling thrusts, which accelerates the on-set of her  
OWN spending, before joining her teacher in a mutually-satisfying shared climax,  
of truly epic proportions…

2:20  
After thoroughly cleaning her Mistresses' mighty milf-tamer (with her mouth,  
lips, and tongue), Hilda helps the sated young Woman un-buckle the formidable  
staff, so that she can use her fanny-pleasing skills on the Domme's soaked and  
over-heated groin area.

Long hours worshipping her Domme Daughter's beautiful  
pink pie pay-off now: in a long, wet swipe, the horny blonde's limber  
tongue slides up Laurita's labia, over the opening of her vagina, and  
slithers, in one smooth stroke, between her buttocks, over her most  
private orifice.

Hilda lingers there for a few minutes, bathing Laurita's tight, whorled  
rear entrance with copious amounts of saliva. "Mmm," Laurita moans;  
and a sense of intense PRIDE suffuses the voluptuous Wife and Mother-  
pride in having achieved her mission-the mission of ANY TRUE SUBMISSIVE-  
the complete satisfaction of her Mistress/Domme...it would seem that  
this box has been 'ticked'...

Her tongue vibrates wetly against Laurita's core, her finger slithering back  
and forth, deep and warm and rigid inside the lusty young Latina...from  
wet, pink vaginal cleft, to quivering, tightly-clenched anus...it isn't long,  
after long minutes of this type of oral attention, that Laurita erupts, loudly  
and copiously...

Regaining her composure, the Young Domme says," Ok, slut, your family's due  
back soon, and I have have to get going myself...when I come back in two or  
three days, I plan to fuck that big ass of yours in all positions, so eat your 'Wheaties',  
and take your vitamins, got it?"

"Y-Y-Yes Ma'am", the mature beauty agrees, submissively.


End file.
